Misplaced
by Geale
Summary: Aragorn has plans but it turns out that Legolas has plans as well. Luckily enough, they are of a similar kind. Companion piece to "Have It Your Way", if you like. "Mystery"? Nah... PWP? Perhaps. Adult content? Definitely! Aragorn/Legolas SLASH story.


**The Story: **Might be a PWP but I admit to nothing! I know many of you have been enjoying 'Have it Your Way' so I wrote this as a companion piece. Alright, so it may be another excuse to get the boys together. But tell me, where's the harm in that?

**Warnings: **SLASH! :D

**Disclaimer: **The idea was mine, but the man and the elf and the steward (and his wife) all belong to Master Tolkien.

**A/N: **I'm suddenly being very productive! But, hey, I'm not complaining. Thank you, inspiration faeries!

Enjoy!

**Misplaced**

He was pretty sure he had left it in the drawer. In fact, he was so sure that when it proved to be missing, he was greatly surprised.

He stood for several minutes, just staring.

Well, he could always improvise.

A sly smile crossed Aragorn's features as he considered this. Yes… he could always improvise.

The day was warm – as every day for the past three weeks had been. It seemed like the summer would be long and hot, and this suited Aragorn perfectly. What was even better, he knew of someone else who approved of this weather too.

By habit he had kicked off his boots and now strolled barefooted through the gardens, making his way towards the small gurgling stream. Halfway there – past the flower beds but not as far as the blooming jasmine – he turned left and followed a partially hidden path that wound its way through the shrubberies. When he reached the small clearing where the kitchen-herbs grew, he stopped. The smile once more played on his lips.

Yes, the greenery in itself was cause enough to feel joyful, but Aragorn could not honestly assert that the grass was more alluring than the figure reclining upon it. Content to do nothing but watch for a little while, he leaned against a slender birch that stood conveniently placed at the end of the trail. His eyes roamed over the form of the elf that seemed to have abandoned his book and had fallen asleep.

Legolas' discarded tunic lay neatly folded atop his boots a few feet away. He still wore his leggings, but no more than that. His fair hair, for once not pulled back in a braid, fell loosely around his shoulders. He lay on his back, with his book by his side and his eyes closed.

Anor would not burn his skin, but Aragorn maintained that the golden sunrays were drawn to him like bees to flowers. Legolas would raise an eyebrow and show him exactly what attraction meant.

Where Aragorn stood now, he felt the first rush of desire course through him and he ran a hand across his chest as if to smooth out any wrinkles in his shirt. It gave him something to do, but it did not distract him. But then, he had not come here to be distracted.

Legolas lazily stretched, proving Aragorn had been right.

"Will you stay there for much longer, or are you joining me soon?"

"It depends," said Aragorn, "on what you had in mind?"

Legolas rolled onto his side and opened his eyes slightly. "From the way you are eyeing me, I assume you are the one with the ideas?"

"Perhaps," Aragorn drawled and cocked his head to one side. "Not that you are known for your lack of inspiration."

"_Herven nin_," said Legolas slowly, "I cannot always do all the work."

Aragorn only smiled and left the tree, sauntering across the grass and taking his time to arrive at his destination. He came to stand by Legolas' side and he glanced down.

The elf shielded his eyes with a pale hand a locked eyes with him. "You make it sound like I take many lovers."

"Do you take any?"

"Other than you?"

Aragorn pursed his lips. "I am not your lover."

"Not any longer," agreed Legolas. "So what are you implying?"

"Nothing at all."

"Very good, for I would not have it so. And I do not take any lovers."

"And nor do I," said Aragorn. "What I meant is that which I have learnt about you, comes from what I have discovered while being _with _you."

A wry smile settled upon Legolas' lips. "Would you care to explore that any further?" There was no innocence in his voice whatsoever. "There might still be some areas that are unknown to us."

"Very likely!" Aragorn snorted, but a thrill of excitement sped through him.

"There is only one way to find out," suggested Legolas and reached out a hand. "Help me up?"

Aragorn took his cool hand in his own warm one and pulled Legolas to his feet. The elf did not need much assistance but Aragorn would never reject an opportunity to touch him. When Legolas stood before him, his eyes reflected the blue skies above. Naked arms slid around Aragorn's waist and brought him even closer.

"Now, husband mine, tell me of your plans."

"I was thinking…" Aragorn traced the curves of Legolas' muscled upper arm. "I was thinking that we could go down to the river?"

"And here I thought that you were supposed to be working?"

"I was, but no one wishes to be indoors when the sun is shining."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and placed a light kiss on Aragorn's lips. "So there will be no work done until the autumn storms are raging?"

Aragorn slid his fingers down his spouse's side causing a small shiver to race across Legolas' skin. "Are you objecting? All complaints – written down of course – may be brought to the Steward and he will read through them and present them to the King."

"To the King, you say?" Legolas left a second kiss on his lips. "Sounds tricky… You see, I happen to know that the King will not be in his office until this warm season has passed."

"Indeed?" said Aragorn, pulling back a little. "Someone should inform the Steward."

"Mhm?" An amused gleam flickered in Legolas' eyes. "And why do I suspect that as soon as the King left his office, the Steward went in search of his wife?"

"I suspect you are right," Aragorn grinned. "But as much as you might enjoy it, I did not come here to discuss Faramir's marital… activities with you."

"No, I seem to remember something about the stream?"

"Will you join me?"

Legolas smirked. "Of course. I brought a blanket."

Encircled by the arms of his spouse, Aragorn frowned. "You brought a blanket? You are the one who always claims that 'separating oneself from the ground, separates one's soul from nature' or whatever it is you say."

"I am impressed, Aragorn, that you listen so attentively to what I say."

"You tend to repeat it."

Legolas' smirk did not go away. "Naturally. That way you remember it."

It proved to be true: a rolled-up blanket lay underneath the tunic that Legolas had stripped away earlier. Somewhat confused, Aragorn accepted it and followed the elf down to the water. Surely taking the day off had been his idea; at breakfast when he had last seen his husband, they had agreed on dining together – and they would not see each other until then. However, three hours later his office was flooded by sunlight and so warm that thinking became nearly impossible. Another hour later, both he and Faramir sat staring into space, needing minutes to form one coherent thought.

In the end, they had looked at each other and had simply given up.

There was no breeze by the water either, but at least it was slightly cooler. Legolas dropped his tunic and boots upon the grassy bank as Aragorn hesitated.

"Blanket or no blanket?"

Legolas looked up. "I thought you liked blankets?"

"Yes, but you do not."

"I will lie in the grass and you may use the blanket. I promise I will not comment upon the weirdness of you being a former Ranger and yet so very keen on not getting your clothes dirty."

Aragorn grumbled but spread the blanket upon the ground. As soon as he had sat down, though, he could not resist asking as he tugged at the hem of his shirt:

"Shirt or no shirt?"

Legolas dropped down beside him, staying on the grass but leaning forward. "Definitely no shirt."

The elven eyes followed his every move as he leisurely pulled off his shirt and lay it aside. Edging a little closer still, Legolas licked his lips. "Do you know what, _meleth nin_, I think those leggings shall have to go as well."

"Is that so?" said Aragorn. "On one condition: that yours disappear equally swiftly."

He greedily drank in the sight of the skin that was exposed as Legolas pushed the fabric down. The stirring tension in his groin made it quite clear to him that his own flesh should be constrained no longer and he quickly undressed completely. He left his own clothes in a heap on the blanket while Legolas folded his leggings and left them on top of his tunic.

Aragorn briefly considered teasing him, but when his husband's attention returned to him and he spotted the flash of desire in his eyes, that felt like a very unnecessary activity to engage in.

The splashing of the stream was the only sound to be heard for a moment while Aragorn tried to control himself enough and refrain from just throwing himself at Legolas. Heat was speeding through his body and pooling in his groin, and this always seemed to inspire him very much.

"Aragorn?" Legolas stretched out beside him, the sun's rays caressing his skin and his hair. "Why do you not simply throw yourself at me?"

There was a hint of jest in his voice, but Aragorn decided he did not object. He moved closer and raised himself up on one elbow. Draping a leg over Legolas' knee and thigh, he guided their mouths together and they shared a far more heated kiss than the ones in the clearing.

Legolas' tongue danced over his lips and left a moist trail behind as he sought entrance to his mouth. Aragorn opened up, but countered the action by sliding his own tongue against Legolas' and creating an enticing friction. Legolas' hands brushed over his nipples on their venture across Aragorn's chest and the man gave a low moan. The desire that was coiling in his belly encouraged him to send his hand on a quest of its own.

Smiling into the kiss, he encircled Legolas' semi-hard member and began stroking it gently. The elf sighed contentedly and parted his legs, suggesting further action.

Aragorn ended the kiss and dizzily eyed his partner. "I have nothing to…" His arousal was throbbing against Legolas' thigh and demanded a lot of attention.

But Legolas, whose eyes were heavy-lidded and yet sparkling, grinned. He nodded downwards and lifted the hand that had been resting between their bodies. In his grasp, glimmered the small vial of oil that Aragorn had found was missing from the drawer before.

"You…?" He stared at the oil.

"I..?

"I was looking for that!"

"And now you have found it." Legolas popped the cork open. "I suggest you use it."

Releasing his husband's risen length, Aragorn let his fingers be coated until they shimmered in the sunlight. "I still do not understand…"

Legolas brought his hand down and placed it at the entrance to his body. His voice was husky when he spoke. "Do not trouble yourself so, love. If you had not found it with me, you would have had to improvise, that is all."

Momentarily taken aback, Aragorn stared at him and opened his mouth to speak, but as Legolas pushed his fingers against the furled opening, all thoughts obediently fled his mind. He slid one finger inside and soon added a second, scissoring and stretching. When three fingers easily slipped in and out, he draped himself over the willing body and slowly pushed his own length inside.

A drawn-out moan from Legolas accompanied the shudder that shook Aragorn's frame as the heat enfolded him. He lay perfectly still for almost a minute, simply taking pleasure in their joining. Strong arms wrapped around him and at long last he began rocking, thrusting carefully into the dark softness.

Legolas' arousal was wetting their skin where it lay, trapped between their bodies. Aragorn continued thrusting at a slow pace, not wishing to see this end too soon, but passion created a wave of want that wildly crashed over them both. Erratic kisses melted into his skin as Legolas' lips brushed against him and low groans mingled with the bubbling stream. His eyes had closed a good while ago but his sharp senses guided him and he changed the angle slightly, drawing a whole new series of moans from his husband.

"_Ai, meleth." _Legolas' words were no more than shaky breaths spilling from his lips.

The pleading note in the voice abruptly brought Aragorn closer to the edge. Feeling the contractions of his muscles, he had no time to warn Legolas before his sudden release caused him to crash down upon his lover. With a cry, he landed in a fierce embrace that held him steadily as he shook violently.

When he came back to his senses, he found that his hand was covering Legolas' slackening member.

He flushed. "I am sorry, love, I…"

A smile crossed the elven face. "Do not be. This time I believe your pleasure was enough for me as well." He pressed a kiss to Aragorn's forehead. "But I still like you touching me."

The King of Gondor smiled as well. "I am not going anywhere."

"I approve of that," said his Consort, perfectly satisfied. "But when you decide to go down to the water to wash, know that I have placed some towels by that rock over there."

Of course.

**End**

**Drop me a line if you please!**

_Anor_ - the elvish name for the Sun

_herven (nin) _- (my) husband

_meleth (nin) _- (my) love


End file.
